


Ice and Fire

by TheFunk



Series: The Nature of Love - Kpop Poetry [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Seungcheol muses on his relationship with Jihoon.





	Ice and Fire

He has two sides  
Ice and fire  
Conflicting yet complementary

The ice is a shield  
That took me years  
To break through

But inside he is fire  
Warm, passionate, loving  
Alive at his very core

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
